Hokushin
Hokushin (北神) is the former right-hand man to Raizen prior to his death, as well as Yusuke Urameshi's sparring partner. He is voiced by Kenyu Horiuchi in the Japanese version and by Jerome 57 and J Michael Tatum(Blu-ray remastered) in the English dub. He is named Kitakami in the Filipino dub and was voiced by Vincent Gutierrez. Appearance Hokushin resembles a monk, both in appearance and fighting style. With swift attacks and elegant defense, he is rather graceful in battle. He is bald, wearing blue robes with a gray vest decorated with dark triangles. Personality When Raizen chose not to eat humans anymore, Hokushin stayed loyal, but continued his eating habits but only in order to survive and retain his strength. He claims that he will stop once he can afford to, or when the power struggle is over. Hokushin is very kind and polite, as well as respectful to his master, though he does show a degree of arrogance to weaker opponents. Hokushin is also a strategical fighter who can point out flaws in his enemy and exploit them to his advantage. While hopelessly overpowered by Yusuke, he entangled him with his neck, tying him in place long enough to end their game in his favor. Synopsis Three Kings Saga After Raizen controlled Yusuke's body in his fight against Shinobu Sensui, he sent Hokushin, Seitei and Touou to the Human World to invite Yusuke to Demon World. Hokushin explains that Seitei and Touou are A-Class demons, while he himself is S-Class. They are allowed to come to Human World after lowering their power to that of a D-Class & pass through the barrier, which they do via an organic controller on their chest. He also explains that the three kings of Demon World are fighting for control of the entire land. However, his king (and Yusuke's ancestor), Toshin Raizen, suffers from anorexia from not eating humans for unknown reasons. They wish to bring Yusuke back with them so that they can defend their territory from the other 2 kings. However, Yusuke does not believe Hokushin's story & wants to fight him, saying that him being stronger than how Yusuke is right now is far-fetched (given that Hokushin is D-Class). Hokushin is able to beat Yusuke, but even after his loss, Yusuke is not convinced. He then believes that Hokushin eats humans, after smelling his breath. Hokushin tells him he wasn't forward with him out of fear that he wouldn't trust them. Yusuke understands their loyalty and agrees to follow them back to Makai within a week. However, Yusuke arrives earlier via the SDF's efforts. Once there, Hokushin locates Yusuke and takes him to his kingdom. After Yusuke meets Raizen, Hokushin began sparring with him on a frequent basis, training him for the day that he would be strong enough to take over Raizen's kingdom. After Raizen passes away, Hokushin takes Yusuke to Yomi's kingdom. At Yomi's palace, Yusuke proposes the creation of the Demon World Tournament. Hokushin reluctantly agrees and at the beginning of the tournament, Hokushin is forced to fight his strongest allies (mostly his fellow monks); although he comes out victorious, Hokushin does take some damage. In the first round of the tournament, Hokushin goes up against Shishiwakamaru and forces him to surrender after wrapping his neck around him. Hokushin is later seen watching the fight between Yomi and Yusuke, and sheds a tear of joy, thinking to himself "if only your father could see you now". In the conclusion of the tournament and at the end of the series, Hokushin continues his training with his fellow monks for the day that Yusuke returns to participate in the next tournament in three years. Techniques/Moves * Hokushin is able to stretch his body to amazing lengths, claiming it is the most flexible in all of Demon World. He has even stated that he could kill an opponent from twenty kilometers away without them even knowing who did it. However both he and Yusuke have stated that Hokushin tends to move his head far away from his body and thus leave his body wide open for an attack. This weakness, however, is very hard to detect as not even his strongest allies could detect this weakness before. In the English dub, Hokushin states that when he untwists his head (assuming someone struck him with so much force that it twisted), he becomes dizzy, which may be another weakness. *Hokushin has also shown the ability to create inanimate objects out of thin air. However the objects he can create are determined by the amount of demon energy he has. An example of this can be found when Hokushin is in the human world and his powers are sealed by a device he has on his chest. While his powers were sealed Hokushin could only create harmless objects such as paper flowers and toy knives. It's implied that he can create much greater and more impressive things when at full power. This may make Hokushin a Quest-class. * Spiritual Light Attack: Hokushin also has the ability to fire demon energy as seen in his battle against Shishiwakamaru in the demon world tournament. Whether his blasts are as strong as Yusuke's demon gun or not is unknown but it is safe to assume that they are strong since he is an S-class demon. Trivia *In the 161st Chapter of the manga, Hokushin's Youki level is stated to be 36,000. **Despite this he manages to defeat Shishiwakamaru in the Makai Tournament, whose Youki is over 100,000, proving his skill and experience and why he is Toshin Raizen's right-hand man. ** It is possible that Hokushin's youki level in the Anime is above 100,000. Yomi's right-hand man, Shachi, was stated to have a youki level even higher than any demon in Kurama's squad. Since Hokushin had a youki level only slightly less than Shachi's, Hokushin's youki level must be above 100,000 in the Anime. *It is speculated that Hokushin is indeed a Rokurokubi, a monster that can extend the length of its neck at will. *Hokushin seems to inherit traits from his fellow monks: Touou is seen as rather arrogant and impulsive and Seitei is seen as the more patient and rational one. In his first fight against Yusuke, he displays these traits. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Super Centenarian Category:Yusuke's Allies Category:Lower S-Class Demons Category:S-Class